Harnessed Lightning
by Pengping
Summary: Riders: Defenders of Berk. World Building. This retells the story of the Frozen Skrill in episodes 10 and 11 from Alvin's, Dagur's, and the Skrill POV. We all know what Hiccup saw, but this is what the episode did not show.
1. Author's Note

**Hello! This is Pengping!**

 **The following story is about the** ** _Riders: Defenders of Berk_** **episodes** ** _A View to a Skrill Part 1 and 2_** **. Alvin, Dagur the Deranged, and Frozen Skrill's POV.**

 **i just wanted to add in a quick note. The following story is the same events repeated three times from different POV's. Each chapter includes events from both episodes. Alvin's is somewhat short since he really doesn't show up in the first episode, but the others are rather long since Dagur and the Skrill are in both.**

 **I was watching the episodes as i was writing the chapters and i had to go back and rewatch it for each chapter. I'm fairly certain i now have the script for Part 2 memorized.**

 **The details should be fairly accurate, but with additional info, internal thoughts, and a few scenes added to increase the plot. Hope you like.**


	2. Alvin's POV

**Alvin's POV of '** ** _A View to a Skrill'_** **Part 1 and 2**

Alvin was trying his best to break a Deadly Nadder to his orders when a messenger came for him. He raised the shield in his arm as the purple Nadder shot a series of spines at him. Frustrated and eager to take a break, he passed the Nadder to his men and stalked out of the arena to where the messenger was waiting.

He snatched the scroll from the messenger and opened it. First he looked at the signature and saw the rune for 's.' This message he would not reply to. Alvin waved away the messenger and read the message.

Like most of his messages from S, the runes were messy and hadn't been given time to dry properly. Since S was his spy in Dagur's Berserker fleet, he supposed it made sense. After a moment of getting used to the bad handwriting, he read the first line of the message.

 _"Frozen Skrill discovered by Dagur. Believed to still be alive."_

Alvin looked up from the paper. A Skrill? The Berserkers symbol? He kept reading.

 _"Skrill taken by Berk."_

Oh, Alvin thought. Dagur wasn't going to be in a very good mood if that was the case.

 _"Dagur in route to retrieve. S"_

Like most of S's messages it was short and to the point. Skrill were Strike-Class dragons just like Nightfuries, and were considered to be more dangerous as they were more vicious. He didn't like the thought of _Dagur the Deranged_ having one.

He looked back over the arena where his men were struggling with the same Nadder. If he could not control a Nadder then how could _Dagur_ control a _Skrill_? Then he thought back to his days on Berk. One of the stories told by the elders was of Berserker fleets attacking behind harnessed Skrill that obeyed their orders. In the past he would have dismissed it, but Hiccup had proven that dragons could be tamed.

Alvin thoughtfully rolled the message back up, and began to walk back to his quarters after he hid the scroll from sight. What should he do with this piece of news? What Alvin wanted was to reclaim control Berk, and take Hiccup into custody so he could train dragons. Unfortunately, he didn't have near enough ships to make an attempt against Berk and its dragons.

No, Alvin realized suddenly with a smile. He didn't, _but Dagur did_. And Dagur would do anything to get that Skrill. If Alvin had the Skrill, then he could coerce Dagur into helping him destroy Berk. Then he'd dispose of Dagur and the Berserkers, and take the Skrill for himself. Since he was planning on taking Hiccup prisoner, Hiccup could then train the Skrill for him.

All Alvin needed to do was to get to Berk, and get that Skrill first.

* * *

Alvin would get to Berk towards the end of the fight for the Skrill. He came just in time to see the sky light up orange as Barf and Belch unleashed a huge explosion. Not eager to get caught in the crossfire, he ordered his ship to stay out of sight.

The sky lit up with lightning and Nightfury plasma blasts as he and his men watched for a chance to get the Skrill. His chance came when the Skrill attempted to shoot down the Zippleback. Hiccup got in his way and unleashed a plasma blast. When the two attacks hit, they canceled in such a huge explosion of energy that all three dragons were knocked from the sky.

Alvin quickly ordered his ship to get to where the Skrill had splashed down. It was lying on the water, half-conscious, trying to swim with little success. It didn't struggle much as some of Alvin's Outcasts dragged it out of the water and onto the boat.

Before the dragon had a chance to recover, Alvin had it muzzled and its wings pinned. That woke it up, but Alvin's men had experience trapping dragons and it wasn't able to get free.

"Let's get the beast back to Outcast Island," Alvin said triumphantly. "I have big plans for this dragon."

The dragon narrowed its pink eyes, disliking the tone in Alvin's voice. Alvin just smiled at his new prize.

* * *

" _Dagur_ ," Alvin's message to Dagur began. " _Missing something? Come to Outcast Island if you want your Skrill back. I propose an alliance between us. You help me destroy Berk and you keep the Skrill so bring your fleet. Don't cause any trouble or you'll get the Skrill back as a carcass. Alvin the Treacherous_ "

* * *

Alvin stood near the entrance to his island's harbor as a black blob appeared. The blob drew closer, and Alvin quickly realized that it wasn't just _one_ Berserker ship. He had told Dagur the whole fleet, and it certainly seemed like Dagur had. As long as Alvin had the Skrill though, he had nothing to worry about.

He headed down to the arena where the Skrill was, and left orders to Savage to bring Dagur and a few of his men to the arena. Alvin knew that Dagur would demand to see the Skrill. Torches were lit up all around the arena and several Outcasts gathered. The dark stormclouds lit up irregularly with lightning.

Finally, Savage appeared with Dagur and a few Berserkers. The two chiefs greeted each other with false warmth and trust, even shaking hands. Alvin wanted to crush Dagur's hand, but barely restrained himself. He still needed Dagur's help.

Instead, he gave orders to his men to bring the Skrill out. After a moment the cage door opened and the Skrill was dragged out by several outcasts. Alvin realized that it had somehow gotten its muzzle off, but the rope was still around its jaws.

Alvin saw Dagur walk over to stand in front of the Skrill. He held out his hand towards the dragon like a naïve child. Rather than deal with him, Alvin spoke quietly to Savage. He noticed Dagur getting an argument with Mildew. Dagur was saying that the Skrill would draw its lightning from the storm and that should have it out of the storm.

He said it like they were such fools. That rankled Alvin. He was Treacherous, not foolish. Alvin didn't say anything until lightning found its way past the metal bars to the Skrill. The Skrill glowed from the lightning's power. Dagur half-stepped to one side as the Skrill spat a shot of lightning that threw Mildew off his feet.

"Man I love it when I'm right," Dagur said smugly as he crossed his arms with a smile.

Alvin realized that Dagur did likely know a lot about the Skrill, and it might not be so bad to listen to him on this. He nodded at his men to force the Skrill back into its cage. The door slammed shut and Alvin saw Dagur walk over and speak with the Skrill. Not trusting Dagur, he left Savage and went to him.

Dagur was saying how the Skrill would soon be free to strike anyone Dagur wanted. That did not bode well for Alvin. It would be best to remind Dagur who was in charge. "The Skrill isn't yours yet, Dagur. You'll get your prize, but only after you fulfill the terms of our deal."

Dagur turned around to face him, faked a smile, and then blatantly let it drop. He stalked away.

Savage came over to him asking him why they were dealing with the lunatic. Alvin needed his fleet to reclaim Berk, and his knowledge of the Skrill might come in handy as well. After Berk fell and he crushed the Berserkers, Alvin might just keep Dagur around so he could help train _his_ new Skrill.

The last thought he did not voice as he saw Dagur shove past some of his own men in a huff. He certainly didn't keep Dagur around because he wanted to. Alvin followed after Dagur to his throne room to celebrate the treaty. As short lived as it would be, Alvin thought to himself.

The two chiefs were left glaring at each other, sitting on opposite sides of the table. Dagur's axe was right next to his empty hand. Eventually, Alvin broke the silence. They needed to work on their strategy to reclaim Berk.

Dagur told him to go first, which Alvin tried to do. "My fleet-" he started.

Dagur interrupted him. "Let me stop you right there big boy," he said as he set down his drink and stood. His step was a cross between a swagger and a diva's. "Try this on for size."

Alvin's grip on the ceramic cup tightened to the point of him cracking it. He knew that Dagur had let him go first on purpose so he could then interrupt it. Dagur went on to outline his plan of leading an attack with the Skrill and incapacitating Berk's riders while the Outcasts blockade the harbor.

Alvin slammed his cup down as he stood, surprised that he didn't break it. He did not appreciate Dagur calling his men a "little fleet of rejects." He also knew better then to let Dagur anywhere near that Skrill.

He blatantly told Dagur that he would only get the Skrill after the Outcasts had reclaimed Berk. Dagur had responded tensely, and Alvin had been prepared for Dagur to start shouting or grab his sword off of his back.

Dagur though had merely shrugged and told Alvin – calling him Al – to "not get his skivvies in a bunch" and that they would do it his way. Alvin had been floored by Dagur's quick agreement and speechlessly turned away. He knew then that something was wrong and spoke with Savage.

"He's planning something," Alvin told Savage quietly, looking over his shoulder slightly to see Dagur speaking with one of the Berserker captains.

Dagur had cut off his conversation with his Captain and started shouting that someone was smacking their food. Someone turned out to be a Berserker called Buffnut. Dagur nearly cut his legs off until Buffnut recited a ridiculous poem that Dagur somehow liked.

Then Dagur had the audacity to announce to everyone that they could have free food. That food was Alvin's and he had no right to do that.

Mildew walked over to the table, intending to get some food but dropped his plate at the sight of Buffnut. "Blacda! Blacda!" Mildew had shouted, trying to say something.

"What is your village babbler going on about now?" Dagur asked as he looked at his reflection in his axe. He obviously still remembered Mildew from the arena.

Alvin didn't bother answering and left the hall to go check in on how his fleet was doing. He also needed to make sure that there were sufficient guards in place around the arena where the Skrill was. As far as he was concerned, Dagur was still up to something.

He was later proven right, but was not alerted of the fact until several hours later when the alarm had been sounded. Alvin ran out to see what was going on and Savage ran over to him.

"The Skrill is gone!" Savage told him quickly. "This was in its cage."

Savage produced a throwing blade that Alvin recognized. It was one of Dagur's. He tightened his grip on his blade. "Ready a ship," he ordered Savage. "I'm getting my Skrill back."

Savage raced off to obey his orders and there was already an Outcast ship waiting to launch when Alvin got to the docks. They pushed off quickly and set sail. Before too long, Alvin saw a blue striped boat in the distance – a Berserker craft.

Alvin ordered his boat to meet the Berserker one head on. Sure enough, Alvin could see Dagur standing at the bow. He challenged Dagur as to where he was going but Dagur shrugged it off, saying that he went where he want. Not with my Skrill you don't, Alvin thought and said out loud.

That set off a little temper tantrum from Dagur as the two boats slowed to a stop in front of each other.

"It's not yours. It was never yours!" Dagur spread his arms wide as if unable to comprehend Alvin's stupidity. "Hello! It's on my belt buckle. It's on my sail, my shields…"

Alvin reminded them that they had a deal.

Now Dagur looked like he was biting back a smile. "Yeah, uh about that deal." He hopped off of the bow and over towards the mast. With a flourish he tossed his axe into the air hand over hand as he said, "I just changed the terms," and sliced a rope.

The mast with the symbol of a Skrill spitting lightning rolled up and revealed the real Skrill flying behind it with lightning flashing over its scales. It roared.

Alvin clenched a hand to one side. He had been planning on betraying Dagur, but being betrayed himself? That was his job and no punk boy was going to show him up. With a battle cry he drew his sword and leaped off of his boat and onto Dagur's, landing near Dagur's feet.

"I'll cut you to pieces," Alvin promised as he stood and threw Dagur back. He actually almost threw Dagur off the ship entirely.

Dagur shook off the impact and stood. He looked like he had been looking forward to the fight. "You'll try," Dagur said smugly as he jumped in to engage Alvin.

The fight dissolved into a passing of blows, and Alvin could hear his men cheering him on just as Dagur's were. Neither directly interfered though. This was a matter between the Chiefs. That suited Alvin just fine.

Alvin knocked Dagur back again, slamming him against the mast. He was far stronger than Dagur. "Give me back my Skrill!" Alvin shouted as he ran at Dagur.

Dagur surprised him with a sharp kick, calling out that "it was never your Skrill Alvin. It's ours! It's always been ours!"

While Alvin realized he was much stronger then Dagur and had more experience, the boy was far faster and more agile. He seemed used to fighting at a disadvantage. Dagur gained the upper hand, forcing Alvin back. Alvin met it with a series of strikes.

"Yes!" Dagur whooped, enjoying the fight evidently as if it were nothing more than a game.

Alvin put all his strength behind a two-handed blow and knocked the axe clear from Dagur's hand. It slid across the deck away from him. Dagur's mood changed remarkably fast as he ducked Alvin's blade with striking speed.

Alvin swung downward, nearly cutting off Dagur's nose. His sword embedded itself in the deck. "You can't run forever boy!" He challenged Dagur. That was all Dagur was, just a bratty boy like Hiccup. A boy that Alvin was about to teach a very thorough – and final – lesson to.

Dagur's fear-stricken expression changed suddenly, and he hopped on top of Alvin and past him to land in front of two of his men holding ropes. "Oh," Dagur taunted as he grabbed the ropes. "I think it's time you did some running!" He yanked down on the ropes.

Above his head, the Skrill drew lightning and let out another scream of battle. Alvin looked up at the Skrill stunned. He had forgotten all about the dragon. Suddenly, he realized how Berk must have felt a hundred years ago when Berserk attacked it with a group of harnessed Skrill. It was terrifying.

The Skrill shot and Alvin tried to move aside. It was fast though, and he was thrown against the side of the ship by the force of the lightning hitting the wood, his sword knocked away from him. Dagur smiled, and flicked the harness again. Alvin looked up and jumped away as the Skrill's shot skimmed the railing of the boat.

He was lying on his back now, and he crawled backwards, terrified. Some part of Alvin noticed that his sword was next to his hand, but he didn't realize it. With an effort he got to his feet.

Dagur grinned, and raised one of the ropes in preparation to tug downward.

Alvin glanced around, looking for something, anything, to even the field. He had faced down wild dragons more than he could count, but he realized he was out of his league with the Skrill. Instead, he left his sword and jumped overboard into the ocean. Despite wearing metal armor, he was a good enough swimmer.

"Tired of running?" Dagur asked. "Want to try swimming? That won't work either," Dagur promised with laughter in his voice. He pulled on the ropes, and Alvin took a huge breath and dove underwater just as the lightning hit it.

The water conducted the electricity and it knocked Alvin through deeper than he had intended to go. It glowed so brightly around him as if the water had suddenly become a sun before it faded. Alvin opened his eyes and realized that he had been knocked close to one of the spires jutting near the ships.

He swam over to it quickly, not daring to take a breath for air until he reached it and went around the other side. Alvin's lungs were burning by the time he allowed himself to surface and he hoped that his gasp for air was quiet. The Skrill roared overhead and he cringed back, but no lightning bolt was forthcoming.

Cautiously, Alvin peered around the edge of the jutting rock. Savage and some of the other Berserkers had boarded Dagur's ship. They had their weapons armed, but when facing off against the Skrill lowered them.

His first instinct was to shout at Savage for being a coward. It was Alvin's second instinct to shut up that saved him. Mutely, he watched as the Berserker and Outcast ships left to join up with the fleet. Only now it was Dagur's fleet.

Alvin knew he couldn't defeat the Skrill. Challenging Dagur as long as he had it was suicide. It appeared that the Skrill's last shot into the ocean had convinced everyone that he had been killed, so Alvin supposed he had that going in his favor.

He hesitated as he clung to the rock, suddenly unsure what to do. In a matter of seconds, he had gone from being a Chief of an Island with a great fleet. Alvin had been mere hours away from setting sail to defeat his foe Stoick, and now… Now he had nothing.

Alvin couldn't go back to Outcast Island. He had lost. Dagur had won.

Then Alvin tightened his grip. No. He would not quit like some coward. Dagur had won this battle, but not war. As long as Dagur believed Alvin to be dead, he would not expect a counterstrike from him.

 _A counterstrike Dagur will get_ , Alvin vowed to whichever gods were listening. _I will get me island back, and pay Dagur back for his treachery. I will return!_

* * *

 **Okay, the next two will be posted at the same time. The first half of this was kind of stuttering but some of it happens before the series and he only really shows up only during the second part of the episode.**

 **Yes, Alvin has a spy in Dagur's fleet. There will be more in other stories about that. How else could he have possibly known about the Skrill in the series? _Someone_ had to tell him.**

 **No, i don't think Alvin's that big of a coward when he jumped off Dagur's ship at the end. He did do that in the movie though rather then face the Skrill and to be honest, i would to.**


	3. Dagur's POV

**Dagur's POV of '** ** _A_** ** _View of a Skrill'_** **Part 1 and 2**

When word came to Dagur the Deranged that his uncle, Captain Vorg of the _Wolfwind_ , had discovered a frozen Skrill he had been stunned and then joyful. His great-grandfather Drake had been the first Viking to ever tame a dragon, and a Skrill at that. The symbol of his tribe had been given flesh and blood. Drake had harnessed his Skrill and directed its lightning at foes. Stories were still told by those Drake attacked of Berserker fleets that attacked behind harnessed dragons that brought down lightning from the sky and destroyed everything in their path.

Now Dagur had a chance to do the same.

Drake had kept a journal of his research into Skrill and other dragons. There were sketches of the harness he had used to control his Skill in it, and they were detailed enough that a new harness had been made. Oh, Dagur had relished the idea of seeing the look on Hiccup's face when the runt realized he had a Skrill under his control.

He also had his secret weapon – his little sister. Kata had tamed a Terrible Terror as a child and even now it perched on her shoulders and slept in her room. She could tame the Skrill enough for him to harness it – Dagur knew she could!

If Drake's notes were accurate then the Skrill could draw lightning to itself so it never ran out of shots, and apparently a Nightfury's plasma blasts were useless against its lightning. Dagur hadn't understood what that had meant, but looked forward to finding out. Better yet, Drake's notes said that because of the lightning storied in its body, a Skrill could remain safely frozen for decades. That meant it was probably still alive.

Then Vorg had returned and said that Hiccup had taken custody of the Skrill. Dagur didn't think he had been too harsh on Vorg when he had announced that Vorg had found a Skrill and then _lost it to_ _ **Hiccup**_. The only thing to be done was to go to Berk and get his Skrill back himself.

He had arrived on Berk just in time to see the dragon riders harrying his Skrill, trying to drive it into the water. The look of shock on Hiccup's face when he saw Dagur and his ships was worth the trip. After they chased off the riders, Vorg had said that Hiccup was running away. Dagur knew far better. They were simply regrouping. His frustration had mounted and he had pushed his uncle clean off his own ship and then turned back to his Skrill.

The legends and sketches, and even the toy Skrill he had as a child paled in comparison to the real thing. Its mighty roar echoed across the skies, a magnificent sound not heard by the Berserker's since Drake's time a hundred years ago. He was so close to having a dragon that would defeat Hiccup and his Nightfury. It took effort not to bounce on his toes in excitement.

Then the Skrill had come back. It circled the boats at a distance, just within the cloud line and come closer. Dagur could see its shimmering violet scales as it banked around the Berserker crafts. It was quiet and did not attack. It was simply looking.

As it circled, Dagur saw that its left wing had scars. On its second lap around he boats, Dagur placed the scars as a Monstrous Nightmare. Suddenly, he remembered Drake's journals. Drake had said that the first Skrill he had tamed, had been found on the ground. Its left wing had been damaged from Monstrous Nightmares. That same Skrill had vanished later. The last Drake had seen of it was it taking on three Nightfuries.

This Skrill had been found frozen in the ice, but there was no way to tell for how long. It had the same scars, but was it his great-grandfather's Skrill? If it was then it hopefully remembered that Berserker ships were friends.

It actually looked like it might land on one of the boats. Please do, Dagur asked the Skrill silently. Land. I won't hurt you baby.

There was a click behind him and he turned to see a crossbow bolt go flying towards the Skrill. The Skrill barely dodged it. It gave a roar of shock. Clearly, it had not been expecting to be attacked.

"No!" Dagur shouted. He jumped to the Berserker that had fired the bolt and slammed him in the face with his own crossbow, knocking him down. Desperately, he looked up just in time to see the Skrill vanish into the clouds again.

That imbecile! The Skrill had been about to land, and he has scared it off. Dagur didn't get a chance to shout before Berk's dragons returned just as he predicted. He had to abandon the Berserker who had scared off the Skrill and focus on the new attack at hand.

Despite a brisk order to his troops to stay on their target and focus on the Skrill, they had scattered and went after the dragons. Dagur supposed he couldn't blame them. When you were attacked by dragons, you defended yourself.

Oh! If only they hadn't shot at the Skrill!

Out of the corner of his eye Dagur saw the Deadly Nadder and its female rider. He had stepped behind the mast to avoid a barrage of spine shots. That girl had done that on purpose. She was as feisty as Kata, but his patience for her was far more limited. Then he realized that the Nightfury hadn't been among their numbers and instantly realized that Hiccup was up to something.

The sky had suddenly lit up then, as bright as sunlight, and he had been able to see his Skrill easily. What was Hiccup doing? Lightning continued to flare all around the area form the Skill's presence, and he had focused on dealing with the dragons at hand.

The orange light faded and was replaced by flashes of purple ones – a Nightfury plasma blast – and something else that he didn't recognize. Amid the chaos of the ships he had grabbed a crossbow, intent on paying back the girl who had shot at him.

A crewman had drawn his attention before he could take aim and Dagur had turned in the direction he was pointing. He smiled. Flying amid the storm clouds was the Nightfury and it was being chased by his Skrill. Hiccup wasn't in a position to get his Skrill either it seemed.

The crewman that had pointed them out suggested withdrawing, and returning for his Skrill another day. Dagur had recognized it as Captain Vorg and threw him overboard again. That had startled Vorg's crew, but they had been quick to resume their previous tasks.

A minute later he had seen firsthand what Drake had meant about a Nightfury's attack being useless. As his Skill had taken a shot at a Zippleback, Hiccup had shot a plasma blast at the lightning. The two attacks had simply canceled out. There had been massive explosion of a plasmatic electrical surge that had knocked all three dragons out of the sky.

Hiccup had landed on his ship, nearly on top of him, and all Hiccup had said was "sorry about your deck."

Despite a swing at Hiccup, the boy had gotten away. Pheraps knocking his uncle into the sea a third time was overkill, but he had been frustrated and Vorg had been a convenient way to take out that frustration.

There was no sign of his Skrill. They had been forced to pull back and leave it.

* * *

Now Dagur was all the more determined to get his Skrill. He understood why a Skrill made a Nightfury's attack useless. The attacks canceled out but where Nightfury's had a six shot limit, a Skrill could continually recharge itself. Eventually, the Nightfury would run out of shots and the Skrill could blast it out of the sky. Oh, if only he could find where it had gone.

It had reappeared in the last place he could have suspected – in a letter from Alvin the Treacherous. Alvin claimed he had the Skrill and was willing to speak with Dagur about an alliance. Dagur had no choice but to go. Once on Outcast, he had been escorted to the Outcast's arena.

Once there, he had greeted Alvin cheerfully and even shaken hands with the Outcast chief. The Skrill had been brought out. Two Outcasts were holding it in place with a collar. The dragon hadn't liked the rough treatment and had flared its wings, revealing a swirling pattern on the undersides. It had stood taller, revealing itself to be larger than Dagur had first thought. To see it up close was even better then on the boats earlier that day. Some of its stored lightning had crackled over its scales.

One of the wimpier Outcasts had walked up behind him. He didn't understand Dagur's admiration and respect for the Skrill. "The only thing a dragon understands is a staff to the snout!" Then he had the audacity to raise the staff he had been carrying as if to strike it.

Dagur had his axe out before he realized and held it between the Outcast and his dragon. "Touch him with that stick and I'll make you eat it," Dagur had threatened.

The Outcast had been confused as to why Dagur was protecting the dragon. Those Outcasts were such a naïve bunch, and had no idea what they were dealing with. He had said as much and told the Outcast with the staff that the Skrill should be out of the storm. The Outcast had rolled his eyes and hadn't believed that Skrill really drew their power form lightning. That stupid, smelly old man.

Then lightning had flashed down, drawn to the Skrill's metallic spines and it charged him. Dagur smiled. The dragon noticed that Dagur was watching him and spat a bolt of its lightning. Dagur stepped to one side at the last second and the Outcast had been sent sprawling.

Dagur loved it when he was right. A lot of people thought that since Dagur didn't have an interest in taming dragons he knew nothing about them. In order to be such an accomplished dragon killer he had to know a lot about a lot of dragons: their behavior, abilities, firepower, and of course weaknesses. He knew as much about dragons as any dragon trainer. Skrill were his specialty. He had memorized all of Drake's notes on them.

Just like he had read, the Outcast was only able to speak gibberish after being struck by his Skrill's lightning. At least he didn't have to listen to him anymore. He glanced back at the Skrill as he laughed. Had Dagur imagined it or had the Skrill _waited_ until he was looking to spit a bolt, knowing then that he would be able to step aside?

Their lesson learned, the Outcasts shoved the Skrill back into its tiny cage. Dagur walked over to the Skrill's cage. He cooed to it as he promised that it would soon be free to strike back. His intent was to pay Alvin for his smugness after Berk was burned to the ground personally, and he had little doubt the Skrill would enjoy it. It seemed pleased with him and let some lightning crackle over its scales.

Alvin had predictably spoiled his good mood by reminding him that the Skrill wasn't his yet. Dagur gave him a smile and then let it drop. Not his, that Skrill was his! He shoved past some of his Berserker soldiers in frustration as he stalked out of the arena.

What right did Alvin have to keep his Skrill from him? None that was what! Dagur suspected that Alvin's nickname of Treacherous was well-earned, and doubted that this alliance was going to end without bloodshed. It would be Alvin's blood.

Next up on his list of things he had to go through but hated was a meeting with Alvin in his throne room. Once there, Alvin had vetoed his brilliant strategy and promised him that he would not get his Skrill until after Berk was destroyed. Dagur half-wished Hiccup had been the one to catch the Skrill. At least Hiccup wouldn't go on with this ridiculous farce. Alvin was pretending to act like they were real allies, but there was no way this wouldn't end in betrayal.

Although Dagur had made light of Alvin's mistrust, tensions were running high. Vorg has asked him why they needed him and really, all they needed was the Skrill Alvin had locked in the arena. Alvin needed Dagur's knowledge of the Skrill and their vast armada.

Dagur had no intention of going along with Alvin's plan. He had the harness for his Skrill on Vorg's ship already, and thanks to Alvin's stupidity he also knew exactly where the Skrill was being kept. It might take some time to get to his Skrill, but he would.

Someone – one of his Berserkers named Buffnut apparently – had interrupted his conversation with Vorg with smacking his food. Oswald had always smacked his food, and it had become a pet peeve of Dagur's. Listening to that smacking at every meal, as if Oswald didn't have to bother closing his mouth as he ate because he was chief, drove him crazy. That irritation meant that Dagur had surprisingly good table manners. Other than the fact that he had a tendency to throw his knives had dinner that was…

In exchange for letting Buffnut keep his legs the Berserker had recited a poem. It was not what Dagur had expected, but he supposed it was fine enough and so he had announced that everyone could have some of the Outcast's food. That rallied a few cheers despite Alvin's scowl.

That Outcast his Skrill had zapped walked over to the table and dropped his plate, staring at Buffnut as if he suddenly had towheads. "Blacda! Blacda!" Mildew had shouted, trying to say something. He wasn't able to though since he had taken a dose of the Skrill's lightning.

"What is your village babbler going on about now?" Daugr asked as he looked at his reflection in his axe. He still remembered Mildew from the arena. Alvin didn't bother to answer and just left. That suited Dagur fine and Buffnut shoved Mildew away.

"Great idea babbler," Buffnut said. "A song. I should sing a song!"

Buffnut started it hesitantly, but quickly picked up the pace. Dagur was faintly impressed that Buffnut was able to come up with a song like that. Mildew had come up again and this time Buffnut had knocked him out cold.

Dagur liked that. Buffnut certainly was one of his Berserkers. He and his Berserkers left the throne room and most returned to the fleet. Dagur and a handful of others circled back around to the Outcast's Arena. Merrik quickly took out the guards with his longbow and waved to Dagur that it was safe to enter.

Dagur did so and walked over to the cage where his Skrill was. He put two fingers to his mouth and gave a two note whistle. There was movement inside the cage and the Skrill raised its head. It was muzzled now and tied to the cage walls. They dared tie up his Skrill like some common dog?

With a nod, one of his troops opened the Skrill's cage door. Dagur drew one of his throwing knives and sent it spinning through the air. It neatly sliced the rope tying the Skrill down. The Skrill shook its wings and walked out.

Wary of the dragon, one of his troops drew its sword and raised it. The Skrill growled.

Dagur whirled around to face his troop. "Drop that!" He ordered sharply, his back to his dragon.

He remembered one of the first things Kata had told him when she had trained him on how to behave around her Terrible Terror. _'Don't threaten him. If you threaten him then he will respond in kind. Make him understand that you do not intend to hurt him. Then he'll relax around you.'_

The dragon tilted his head curiously at him.

Dagur's Berserker stood down, and Dagur turned back around to face his dragon. He drew one of his knives and cut the rope off. The dragon worked its jaw muscles and raised its wings. Lightning jumped down from the clouds to charge on the dragon.

Wondrous. It was absolutely wondrous. Dagur smiled at the dragon. His dragon lowered himself back onto his wings and stepped forward. While the rest of his Berserkers stepped back Dagur held his ground. He wasn't bold enough to hold out a hand to the dragon, but he relaxed his stance.

The dragon sniffed the air, testing Dagur's scent. It must have found something to its approval because its spines relaxed and it sat down. Dagur hadn't been sure what to expect with his Skrill, but this was not it. It seemed tame. He wasn't going to argue with his good fortune.

When one of his Berserkers stepped up behind him, the Skrill's spines straightened and it growled. The Berserker quickly scuttled back a few steps. It seemed his Skrill wasn't tame to everyone. That was good.

They led the Skrill back to the ship and Dagur left the blade he had thrown in the Skill's cell. He wanted Alvin to try and stop him.

His next possible problem was the harness but the Skrill looked at it and sat down on the deck of Vorg's ship. Dagur realized it was sitting in the perfect position for them to attach the harness.

Dagur realized that his guess before by Berk had been correct. Skrill could remain frozen for decades at least so why not a century? This Skrill was probably one of Drake's that he had used against his foes. That was fine for Dagur. His interest was in killing dragon not taming them. Drake was his ancestor, and that was probably why it liked Dagur so much.

Dagur didn't harness it up immediately. As Vorg and his crew sailed the ship towards the rest of the fleet, Dagur overlooked his prize. This was the first chance he had to really examine it and he could feel his excitement growing. Although scars marred its skin in several places, he could easily see the ripple of muscle underneath. Lightning flickered around its scales, showing off its immense power.

Although Dagur didn't appear afraid, he was still a little wary as he finally gained enough courage to reach out a hand and touch his Skrill. Its scales were smooth, feeling not unlike polished metal. Since Skrill's had metallic scales that did not surprise him much.

The Skrill made a purr like noise and Dagur smiled. Great-grandfather Drake had trained this Skrill well. As he walked, he realized that among the scars was a Nightfury bite on the right side of its neck. His Skrill had fought Nightfury before. That would be how it knew that its lightning could dissipate a Nightfury's blast.

After a little longer, some of the crew brought up his Skrill's harness. His dragon settled down and resumed its previous position. It did not move as the harness was attached. After it was attached though it shook itself and the harness came off.

The dragon gave the crew an annoyed look, as if cross that the harness had been put on wrong and sat still as they tried again. After a little while they finally got it. No sooner had the last strap been tightened then trouble approached.

"Sir!" One of the _Wolfwind_ 's crew called out, "there's an Outcast ship heading this way."

Dagur looked over the bow of the ship and smiled. "Faster than I thought." He had planned to have rejoined with his armada by the time Alvin caught up to him, but he was flexible.

His Skrill seemed aware of the situation. It spread its huge wings and beat them downwards. A wind ruffled Dagur's clothes as the Skrill took flight. For a moment, Dagur was worried that the Skrill was going to fly off, but that was in vain. The dragon remained hovering behind the sail of the ship, out of sight of the closing Outcast boat.

At a signal from Dagur, two of the crew grabbed the ropes attached to the harness, keeping a loose enough grip on it to let the Skrill beat its wings freely. Dagur walked over and stood by the bow of the boat, axe in hand. He tossed the axe lazily as the Outcast ship blocked his way and both craft slowed to a stop.

Alvin was impudent enough to first demand Dagur to answer him and then to order him to hand over his Skrill. As if. And he was Chief of the Berserker Tribe – not a boy! It was little wonder that Alvin had been outcasted from Berk. If Alvin had been a Berserker, then Dagur would have thrown him out to.

The look on Alvin's face when Dagur announced he had changed the deal and revealed his Skrill flying behind the sail was priceless. Then Alvin jumped aboard the _Wolfwind_ and knocked Dagur to the ground. Dagur wasn't worried. He had been looking forward to putting that arrogant Chief in his place and gladly engaged him.

For a while, Dagur was winning, but then he lost his axe. Alvin didn't give him a chance to draw his sword on his back and he borrowed some of Kata's tactics to dodge the blade. His Skrill had not interfered, but now let out a small trill as if reminding Dagur that it was there.

Dagur took the reminder and jumped back over to his Skrill. He grabbed ahold of the ropes hanging from the harness and made sure he was holding them correctly. Lightning would channel down the rope and electrocute him otherwise.

"Oh," he challenged Alvin. "I think it's time you did some running!"

Pure fear spread across the Outcast Chief's face as he finally realized what he was up against.

Dagur yanked downward on the ropes and the Skrill had shot. It's first shot had been a near miss, and its second Alvin had jumped to one side to avoid. Alvin had looked around desperately for a way out and finally jumped overboard.

 _That_ amused Dagur. Swimming wouldn't work either and he gladly yanked the harness one last time. The Skrill spat a final bolt as Alvin ducked beneath the ocean surface. The water conducted the lightning and a huge energy built-up appeared glowing white hot. It faded after a few seconds although lightning was still left dancing across its surface. That took care of Alvin and that would show him to call me a boy! Dagur thought victoriously.

Savage and some of his goons boarded the _Wolfwind_ , but Dagur gave them a onetime offer to join him or Alvin. Dead fish were floating to the surface of the ocean where his Skrill had struck, making it fairly obvious what had happened to Alvin. They quickly surrendered to his leadership.

 _Wolfwind_ led the Outcast ship back to the Berserker fleet. Dagur let the Skrill land and groom the spines on its wings. It was as if the dragon knew it was about to be presented to the Berserker fleet.

This was perfect. Although Dagur was Chief, he had killed his father rather than be appointed and his recent blunders with Hiccup and Toothless had given him a bad image. First, he had not realized that the Berkians were lying to him and that the "dragon attack" during the signing of the treaty was a ruse. Then when he did realize he had been tricked, Hiccup and Toothless had defeated him and left him on the beach near his armada, limping from the Nightfury's plasma blast he had taken.

His men had been starting to wonder just how good of a leader he was. Having the Skrill changed all of that. The loyalty of his men restored, Dagur was able to sail to the harbor where his new fleet of Outcast and Berserker ships awaited.

Dagur retrieved his axe and went to stand back on the bow of the boat. The Skrill's lightning had made the hair on his arms stand up. To have such pure power, and for it to be within his command! It made Dagur rather giddy and it was not easy for him to hide his excitement.

Dagur's Berserker soldiers stayed on their ships as Dagur jumped back aboard the dock and Savage went to round up the Outcast's ships. Dagur noted the Berserker soldiers watching the harnessed dragon obeying Dagur's orders before going back to readying for the invasion of Berk.

The Outcasts were not too pleased with the change in leadership. Dagur was about to start shouting at them when his Skrill took off. Dagger wondered what it was doing until it roared loudly, drawing lightning to it and shutting everyone up. After a quick circuit around the fleet, the Skrill landed back next to Dagger. It tilted its head at him, as if surprised that Dagur was surprised that it had helped. Dagur didn't argue, but he did wonder how the Skrill had gotten the harness off.

After that, the complaints vanished and Dagur was able to wait patiently for Savage to report that his new fleet was ready. The Skrill's harness was reattached onto it.

Eventually Savage did return and Hiccup suddenly dropped into sight. Dagur had been shocked when he turned around and saw the brat that had been causing all of his troubles just flying there. Hiccup had made him look like a fool and now he was challenging Dagur to a fight.

Savage told him not to, but Dagur's wanted to give Hiccup a taste of defeat. He wanted to embarrass him. Wanted to shoot him down and take Hiccup for a prisoner. With a quiet snarl, he knocked the Outcast back and jumped back aboard _Wolfwind_ to grab the harness's roes. His Skrill had seemed eager for a rematch against Toothless. Hiccup had beaten him before, but now that Dagur and the Skrill were working together he knew he could win.

For all the talk about fighting, Hiccup was quick to turn tail and fly off. Dagur had given chase, jumping from one spire of black rock to another with a death grip on the ropes. He had never flown on a dragon before and didn't like being high in general, so seeing the landscape form this angle made his head spin. To clear it, he focused on his opponents.

Hiccup flew to a stop on top of a ridge and Dagur's Skrill landed opposite of him. Dagur landed, glad to have his feet on solid ground. This was his day, his moment of victory at long last. Even faced off, Hiccup threw around insolent insults just as Alvin had. It reminded Dagur of why he had tied up Hiccup and used him as a target for his knife throws.

Toothless had fired a few plasma blasts but Dagur hadn't flinched. His Skrill didn't even bother with a lightning bolt this time. It simply let lightning crackle across his wings and swatted aside both of the Nightfury's attacks. Oh, this was almost going to be too easy. Dagur was actually a little disappointed.

His Skrill fired a few shots that Toothless dodged and there were a few more explosions as the shots of the two Strike-Class dragons cancelled out. Dagur stepped forward eagerly and then Toothless fired another plasma blast.

His Skrill charged his wings and swatted aside the blast, making lightning channel down the ropes. Dagur didn't understand what was happening as the force of the Skrill's lightning was suddenly channeled through his body. He was knocked off of the ledge he was standing on by its force and crashed onto the ground.

Lightning surging through his body, scrambling his nerves, he forced himself to stand. He wasn't able to stay standing long before the lightning made him pass out and he collapsed again.

* * *

Dagur regained consciousness slowly. It took him some time to adapt to his surroundings once he opened his eyes. Things were blurry and his whole body felt sore as if he had been tossed off a cliff – which he supposed he had been.

Something moved in his peripheral vision and he tried to draw his sword. The action was lazy as if his nerves didn't want to obey him.

"Easy," the movement told him, "I'm on your side Chief."

Dagur narrowed his eyes, and his sight finally focused enough so he could see it was Merrik. He relaxed and looked around. His weapons were in one pile to one side and his armor with it.

He tried to ask, "What happened?" But what he really said was, "bvladersa." Dagur growled and looked down. Right, Skrill lightning made people talk gibberish. He'd have to stay quiet until the effects wore off.

Merrik seemed to understand the question. "You got electrocuted. Let me guess, you weren't holding the ropes right? Kata told you to be careful. Lightning travels down those ropes."

Dagur ignored him and stood. Okay, so he hadn't made sure he was holding the ropes right. So what? The room spun a bit, but Dagur managed to shake it off and stand. He looked at Merrik expectedly.

"After you blacked out, we saw your Skrill chase off Hiccup and Toothless," Merrik handed him back his sword and Dagur swung it over his shoulder so it rested across his back. "We've recovered its harness – your dragon must have shaken it off so he could fly better – and we've fixed its damage. The Skrill hasn't returned yet."

Dagur narrowed his eyes. His Skrill had chased off that runt, but it hadn't come back. Surely, it was alright. Of course it was. It was a Skrill, and it could handle a Nightfury.

"Vorg sent out some of the fleet to go look for it," Merrik continued. "If it beats the Berkians then it's likely it will come back on its own, but if it doesn't… Well, Strike-Class dragons can't swim so it's probably a good precaution in case it gets shot down."

As if his Skrill would lose to Hiccup. Dagur rolled his eyes at that.

Merrik picked up his bow. "That's pretty much all you missed. The Outcasts are behaving themselves. Actually," Merrik paused, "there is one more thing. You've been unconscious for two days."

Dagur straightened and whipped around to look at Merrik. The movement was a little too fast as it made the room spin again. Two days?

"No reports of the Skrill or the Berkian Riders yet," Merrik cautioned, "but I'm sure something'll turn up."

That was cheerful. Dagur waved a hand and Merrik took his leave.

Two days. Wow, that was a surprise but at least it hadn't been two weeks or something like that. Dagur told himself to relax as he started putting his armor back on. Since Dagur couldn't speak, he relied on Vorg to manage things until his voice returned to normal.

The hours of that day passed tortuously. Each one went by without a report of his Skrill, or better yet, the dragon flying overhead itself. It made him wonder more if Hiccup had managed to defeat it. He stole some paper and ink and drew the Nightfury as he remembered seeing it. His memory wasn't as sharp as Merrik's, but he was sure he had a good representation.

Dagur actually was fairly good at this, but he had never given any serious consideration before. He drew several pictures of Toothless absentmindedly. There were Nightfury bitemarks on his Skrill, Dagur remembered, it had fought Nightfury before.

What if it hadn't won though? What if that was the battle that ended with him being frozen in the glacier? What if Toothless had done the same to his Skrill or worse?

What if, what if, what if, Dagur scolded himself. Thinking like that was wasting his time. He added a few words onto the latest Nightfury drawing. The words were made of four runes and spelled out the word 'kill.'

He tried saying something to himself quietly, but it came out only as gibberish. That side effect of Skrill lightning wasn't supposed to last this long, but he had been hit by an unusually large dose of its lightning.

Dagur took one of his throwing knives and tossed it into the air after he pinned the drawing to the wall. It spun end over end and he plucked it out of the air, its blade between his fingers. He did it again. His fingers did not get cut. He tossed it up in the air again and caught it with his other hand without looking at the blade.

It seemed his reflexes at least would recover. His image to his men after getting electrocuted by his own dragon might not.

Savage came then. Dagur stopped tossing his blade around and held it firmly in one hand. Knowing better then to try and speak he looked over at Savage expectedly, awaiting his report.

"The fleet has returned Dagur," Savage reported warily. "No sign of the Skrill… or the dragon riders."

Dagur looked away from him to the picture of the Nightfury with the word kill on it. He tightened his grip on the knife in his hand and stabbed the image of the Nightfury in its stomach. The blade vibrated in the stone from the force behind the blow.

Savage realized how high Dagur's temper was and wisely beat a hasty retreat.

Dagur let him go.

 _Hiccup_ , Dagur thought, _you can embarrass me and my fleet but you've gone a step too far this time. That was_ _ **my**_ _dragon. The dragon of my people! I will make you pay for taking it from me and for killing it as you probably did. I swear it!_

* * *

 **Dagur managed to tame the Skrill, although to be honest Drake did most of the work for him. If he wasn't Drake's descendant it never would have worked. Though to be honest, Dagur had to earn the Skrill's trust anyway and somehow he managed it. I think he actually became a little fond of it.**

 **Don't give me a weird look. So what if Dagur can draw really well. What, he's not allowed to have layers?**


	4. Frozen Skrill's POV

**The Frozen Skrill's POV of '** ** _A_** ** _View to a Skrill'_** **Part 1 and 2**

The last memory is usually the first. That was how it was, and how it was for me when I was freed from my prison of ice. I remembered being in combat with three Nightfuries who had attacked my human packmate Drake and his kin on their ships. I had shaken off the harness as it was designed to do to increase my aerial combat and had drawn the Nightfuries away from the humans.

One of them had clamped onto my neck. Hissing, I managed to get free but the other ones had combined their plasma blasts and knocked me out of the sky and into the ice. They had used their small flame to trap me in the ice, and I had been helpless.

In the past, Skrill would occasionally freeze their kin in ice. It didn't hurt the Skrill due to their inner body temperature. Although it did seem odd, this tactic worked quite well. Whenever there was a natural disaster or disease that would race through their territory, they would freeze some of their kin. The frozen Skill would not need to eat and this helped them ration out food among the few unfrozen Skrill. When the danger had past, the frozen Skrill would be thawed out. This technique had helped the Skrill survive many disasters and kept their numbers strong where other species would dwindle off.

However, when I beat my wings to clear smoke from my eyes and looked around, I realized that I was not with my kin. There were other dragons that were not Skrill and humans with them. I realized that I was not on Berserk even and that these humans looked scared. Good, they should be.

As I roared again, glad to be free at long last a Gronkel came up to me and a Nightfury. All I remembered were those three that frozen me in the past and the Nightfuries who had attacked and slaughtered my race in our war with them. I roared a warning at the Nightfury, intending to hit him with my lightning. Nithing happened and I realized that all of the lightning stored in my body must have been used up to keep me alive in the ice.

So I turned and flew up, attempting to reach the storm clouds. Lightning crackled around the area and I thought I was free until I hit metal chains and fell back to the ground. Desperate, I looked around and realized I was in an arena. His human Berserker kin had used a place like this to train. Those _had_ been chains that I had run into.

The Gronkle and Nightfury approached again and I roared at them. Then a Monstrous Nightmare stepped up behind them. I felt nervous. I was hungry and weak from my captivity and had no lightning to shoot. I looked around for the exit and found it. Quickly, I closed the distance to it and saw a blue Deadly Nadder jump in my way. I didn't even bother to stop, and swatted it aside with one of my wings. Heh, most dragons never thought that wings could do that much damage.

Then I flew up into the cloudy night sky and vanished within the clouds. Lightning danced around me and flew to my scales. It felt splendid to have power back. I circled around this new odd island and recognized it as one of the islands he had helped Drake defeat although he didn't remember what the humans had called it.

Hunger growled in my stomach and I reluctantly flew closer to the sea. There were fish, but I was not in the mood for fish and so tilted my wings back up. This island should have farmers and farmers had sheep. I spotted once such farm and drew the lightning to me as I dove down.

The sheep on the growled baa'd their alarm as I dove down and swept my talons forward to grab one. Something hit me in the side suddenly, jolting me off my course. My talons dug up only dirt as I fell onto my side, wrenching my right wing under me at an odd angle. Pain shot up the wing.

With a roar, I looked over to see that some human had thrown a polearm at me. It had done little more than scratch my metallic scales, but I looked up at the human viciously. The human was one of those few without hair.

I shook off the pain in my wing as I stood back up. Lightning flashed across the field as the human grabbed the polearm and came at me. This was obviously a suicidal human. Hissing, I spat a bolt of lightning and saw the determination in the human's eyes flicker over with fear.

Then the human dodged it, grabbed his polearm, and struck again. I felt pain this time. He had struck the same place as before and cracked the weakened scales. Was I bleeding? It felt like it. He was too close to use lightning, so I tried to swat him aside with one wing.

The attempt failed and the human darted in closer, banging his head against the damaged scales on my side. Now I knew I was bleeding. Snarling, I whipped my tail around and swatted the human away. He soared through the air to crash to the ground.

Victoriously, I charged my lightning to strike and that was when I felt it. The Nightfury. I clamped my jaws shut and took flight with a hiss, favoring the wing I wrenched I vanished into the clouds. Not a moment more then I cloaked myself before the Nightfury and its friends flew down to the farm where I had just been.

Growling at the new injury at my chest I spread my wings and drew lightning to me. The intense energy reinforced my scales and stopped the bleeding. It sent my nerves tingling so my wing did not pain me so much. This was frustrating. My rest in the ice had weakened not only my reflexes but my body. I needed to eat and find a place to recuperate for a few days. Then I would be back in fighting shape.

I flew through the clouds strongly, stretching my muscles for the coming fight. I knew better then to think the Nightfury would not return. He did with the other dragons and their human kin. I shouted defiance at the Nightfury and flew towards him and his pack.

The Nightfury broke off from the pack and flew by himself towards me. I knew I could handle one Nightfury. We flew straight at each other and I could almost see the Nightfury growling – he knew of the vendetta between our species. At the last second I spun and flew past him starting him.

Ahead were the other four dragons from the arena. Just as I had thought. The Nightfury had not come alone. I shot in front of those dragons, forcing them to pull back. While I could handle one half-grown Nightfury even in my weakened state, I was wary about engaging five. These five had humans as well and that made them more dangerous. Just how Drake had helped me in battle, they would help them.

So I pulled off and dove slightly. Once I rested then I could take on all five, but not now. The Nightfury returned and flew in rank beside me. I pulled my lips back and growled at the small human sitting on the Nightfury's back. It was a tiny thing, and either very young or a runt. Although I had fought enough Nightfuries to be able to guess their next move, humans were too unique for me to do that with. He was a wild card.

The human spoke gently to me, obviously trying to calm me. He held out a hand towards me as if he had a right to touch me. It had taken a long time for Drake to earn my trust enough to let him touch me, this human hatchling had no right – especially not while the scent of _Nightfury_ clung to him. I let the lightning spark over my scales warningly and the human hesitated with his touch.

Then he started talking again and reached out. I growled at him and dived away from him, temporarily falling out of the human's sight. When I shot up in front of the pair, the Nightufry recoiled in surprise. All right, this Nightfury's human pet wanted to play? I could oblige him.

I called the lightning to me. It flew from the clouds all around me and came to me. Raw blue power coated my body. The other four dragons reappeared then as I was charging to fire a shot of lightning at the Nightfury. For whatever reason, the Nightfury flew off. I attempted to track his movements but then I saw the other dragons closing in.

I roared a challenge and then shot. My first shot missed them. The human Nightfury rider called out to his friends so I spat a bolt at him to shut them up and then shot several at the other riders. My time in the ice had made my aim lazy. Normally, every one of my blows would have landed.

I roared a warning at the other dragons to leave me alone and then took off through the clouds. I _needed_ to rest.

I was diving down through the clouds, attempting to go closer to the ocean in hopes of losing my pursuers despite my distain for the water. Then I felt it. A Nightfury's sonic search echo. It made my scales tingle. I had underestimated the young Nightfury if it had learned how to track.

One of their plasma blasts came near me and I let out a shriek. Somehow the Nightfury and I began to spiral around each other as we headed down ever nearer to the water. I needed to pull up, but the Nightfury gave me no choice. If my mind had not been so fuzzy from my rest I am sure I would have managed something.

As it was, I was suddenly forced out of the clouds down to the water. The blue Nadder from before joined the Nightfury in harrying me and the Zippleback who had freed me flew to my right. Green gas poured from one of the Zippleback's mouths in preparation to be sparked. If that Zippleback managed it I'd end up helpless in the water.

Suddenly, the gas sparked, but it was not by the other Zippleback head and the resulting explosion knocked the Zippleback away. A boulder flew through the air, forcing the Nadder to loop around it, and crossbow bolts came perilously close to both the Nightfury and Gronkle.

I took advantage of the distraction to loop behind the riders and the Monstrous Nightmare. My lightning sparked as I charged for a shot. The Nightmare's rider saw my attack and urged the Nightmare to dodge. Just as before, my shots uselessly hit the water. Then I caught a current of air and zoomed ahead of the Nightmare, a bit of my lightning jumping to strike its human rider.

I believe that the Nightfury's rider and I saw the three boats in the water at the same time. These were the boats that had shot at the dragons. Were they dragon hunters? I saw the enemy dragons run away, and flew a tight spiral near the boats to test that my wing was fine.

Carefully, I flew a little closer to the boats. On one of their sails was a design of a dragon. I recognized the design. It was the stylized version of myself. Drake's crest, the Berserker crest. Those ships were friends then. I felt relief seeping through my wings. I was tired and needed to land.

Then I remembered once before how pirates had commandeered Berserker boats without my knowledge. When I had tried to land on it, thinking I was among friends, they had caught me. I did not realize the danger until I was already tangled in a metal net. Were these pirates or friends?

I boldly tipped my wing and circled closer to the boats, checking out their crew. I did not see Drake among them or any Berserkers that I recognized. That did not ease my disquiet. One of the crew members suddenly shot at me with his crossbow.

I was forced to sheer hard to the right, and I could feel my wrenched wing tear a muscle as I did so. The crossbow bolt nearly hit me. These were pirates then.

One of the members of the lead ship ran to the human who had shot me and slammed the archer's own crossbow into his face, knocking him to the deck of his ship with a shout. He turned back around at me, and I glanced at him briefly before I vanished back within the clouds.

The human who had done that had been a small one with a horned metal helmet and an axe in hand. I didn't know who he was, but obviously he didn't like the fact that I had been shot at. Were they Berserkers then? Or Pirates trying to lure me in?

I was unsure and did not leave the clouds sanctuary, although I kept within sight of the boats. There were no more arrows launched at me. For a brief bit of time I lazily circled to take a moment to relax my strained wing.

Shouts came from below and I noticed that three of the Nightfury's dragons were attacking the boats. Then the sky lit up as if the sun was rising. The bright light pained my eyes and I ducked down out of the clouds to get away from it. The sound of wingbeats was echoed and I realized that the Nightfury was following me. I would not let it drown me, and angled my wings to fly back up.

The Nightfury shot at me and I quickly whipped my head around and shot a lightning bolt. The two attacks canceled each other out and I quickly resumed my flight path. I could see the Nightfury hesitate in surprise. It certainly was a young one if it didn't know that its attacks were useless against me.

I felt the Nightfury fly up behind me and I felt smug as it flew alongside me and shot three more blasts. I deflected each one with ease. This young Nightfury was going to waste all of its shots. That suited me fine.

Then I took the lead. Lightning charged me and I attacked, sending the Nightfury flying away. I could faintly see the boats in the water, and I was sure they saw my fight with the Nightfury. They did not interfere; however, that did not make them friends.

One of my shots came within inches of killing the human when I was suddenly knocked aside. I barely managed to snap out my wings in time to avoid the ocean below. It was the Zippleback. I had forgotten about it.

I hovered below and I saw one Zippleback head try to gas. It couldn't. I suddenly realized that the orange light from before must have been an explosion made by the Zippleback, and it had used all of its gas up. That was fine for me. I shot, and it passed between its heads. Quickly it turned its tails and ran. I chased and I could tell that the Nightfury had accompanied me.

I closed the distance and shot again. This time I used more power than normal, sure that I would not miss. The Nightfury appeared and suddenly shot one of its plasma blasts. Fear fluttered as I realized what was about to happen and attempted to pull up. It was in vain.

My shot and the Nightfury's canceled out in a huge surge of energy that knocked him away. I tried desperately to stay upright but my injured wing finally caught up to me and as I tried to glide it crumbled and I fell into the sea.

A ship pulled up near me and its crew caught me in a net and dragged me aboard their ship. Quickly they muzzled me and pinned my wings down so I could not fly away. So those ships were pirate ships after all. I glanced up at the sail and was shocked that I did not see the Skrill symbol on the sail. Now it was a red horned helmet. This was a different ship.

One of the larger humans on the ship gave the order and the ship started sailing. He was the Captain obviously, and he was not Drake or that small Berserker with the axe who had tried to help me when I had been shot at. Their armor was a mess of chainmail, bone, and turtle shell.

I had been a fool. _These_ were the pirates. That meant that those three ships really had been Berserker craft… allies… and that small Berserker had been trying to protect me, not lure me to their boat so they could catch me. Now I was in trouble.

The ship began to sail and the large man with the black beard and helmet looked at me and smiled. He saw me as a prize as if I was now his. I was not his. I was Drake's. I was the Berserkers! I narrowed my eye defiantly, but could do nothing as this ship sailed away.

* * *

I remained pinned on the deck throughout most of the day. The human captain would give orders, and then look back at me victoriously. My wings were trapped on my body as I was moved from the boat to another arena and shoved inside one of the small cages.

With some trouble, I managed to fold my wings and curl up. Hunger still gnawed at me. I realized that I had yet to eat. Obviously, this group had no intention to feed him.

Night fell and the pirates suddenly entered the arena. They were calling out to each other as torches all over the arena were lit up.

What was going on? I raised my head and watched them silently. The muzzle keeping my mouth shut made it slightly difficult to breath and with some trouble I managed to get the leather of the muzzle between my teeth. It only took a minute to gnaw it off and sweep it to the back of my cell with my tail. That still left the rope around my jaws, but at least now I could breathe.

The pirates in the arena hushed as the big one from the ship walked in. He did not seem to be just Captain of a ship, but leader of the entire group. He gave an order and the door to my cage was opened. Leads were attached to so the pirates could keep me down.

I had not been fed, so I was too weak to be able to break free. Even if I were, I looked up and saw bars of steel over the top of the arena. The door that led out was closed. There was no way I could escape. I thrashed a bit as they dragged me onto arena floor and spread my wings, growling even with my jaws closed.

As I snarled my defiance, I saw more men enter the arena. These I recognized as being Berserker. One walked in front of the group, a smaller Berserker with an axe in his hand. That was the one from the ship who had attacked the Berserker that had shot at me.

He walked over, seeming happy, and shook hands with the large pirate in charge. That rankled me. Berserkers working with pirates? Was this small Berserker even a Berserker or just pirates who had stolen Berserker gear. Had these two groups been working together from the start?

Then the small Berserker walked over to him. He was smiling. Admiration shone in his green eyes and he spoke confidently. There was wonder in his voice as he held out a hand to me. I thrashed from the pirates holding me down and from his touch.

This was not Drake, but I recognized the scars over his eye and arm as being from a Nightfury. Whoever this was did not like Nightfuries, and that was something. He didn't smell like Nightfury either, not like that other boy. In fact, he smelled like dragon blood. That didn't bother me very much. The Nightfury had not been the only dragon that had tried to hunt my race to extinction.

One of the older, wimpier pirates walked over behind the small Berserker – who I had identified as not being full grown – a staff with dragon teeth in his hand. He scoffed, and seemed to have the same arrogance as the pirate captain. It looked like he was taunting the young Berserker for smiling at me.

The pirate with the staff scoffed and raised his voice as he raised his voice, looking like he was about to hit me with it. The young Berserker's axe was suddenly between me and the staff and the Berserker said something to the pirate in a threatening tone. The pirate with the staff looked surprised that the young Berserker was defending me. I was surprised to. It was just like he'd done on the boat.

The young Berserker rolled his eyes and walked forward to face the pirate with the staff. He sounded smug as he spoke. He pointed at me and then waved his hand upwards to the lightning filled sky. With a scoff, the pirate with the staff rolled his eyes dismissively, and I got the feeling he was insulting the young Berserker and me.

Now I really didn't like the old pirate. He smelled to.

Finally, the lightning managed to get past the metal bars and jumped to me. It energized across my scales and I paused for a moment to relish in the rush. I wanted to hit the old pirate with the staff, and I saw the young Berserker glance at me and a smile touch his lips. Fairly certain he knew what I was going to do, I spat a lightning bolt.

Just as I thought, the young Berserker stepped aside and it hit the old man, knocking him across the arena. The young Berserker laughed. It seemed I had made his point and the pirates shoved me back into my cell and locked me in.

They stepped aside as the young Berserker walked over in front of my bars. He cooed at me and spoke gently. I didn't know exactly what he was saying, but it was comforting. Then I heard the word "strike." That word I knew what it meant.

The young Berserker laughed quietly and I let lightning dance over my scales. Strike. That could be fun.

The large pirate that led the group walked up behind the young Berserker and spoke in a condescending, belittling tone. I saw the young Berserker sigh in irritation and the large pirate kept speaking. It didn't seem to be helping the young Berserker's mood.

I saw the young Berserker smile at the pirate and then let the smile drop in frustration and stalk off. It seemed I had been wrong. The young Berserker and the pirate leader did not seem to be friends. In fact they seemed to be enemies. The young Berserker looked like he was being forced to work with the pirates. I was glad they weren't allies. Those pirates were irritating, and I liked the young Berserker better.

The young Berserker and his group left first, followed by the pirates. Only a few guards along the arena were left. Likely, they were supposed to guard me.

I was unsure how much time went by, but the sky got lighter and lighter and I was stuck in my cage. This was annoying. Outside of the cage, I heard a crash as something fell to the ground and I looked up to see the arena guard's fall. What was happening?

The answer came in the form of a two-note whistle that drew my attention to the whistler. It was young Berserker. I tilted my head up curiously as he walked over to me. He said something and the other Berserkers opened my cage and quickly retreated behind him.

Something glittered in his hand and I realized it was a throwing blade. The move almost lazy, the young Berserker threw it. It sliced neatly through the rope binding me and embedded itself into the wall. I realized I was free.

Cautiously, I walked out. The other Berserkers stepped back, but the young one didn't.

"Dagur," one of the Berserkers warned him.

The young Berserker waved him off quickly.

Dagger? That was the young Berserkers name?

Wary of me, one of the Berserkers with Dagger raised his sword. I growled, still a little unsure if these Berserkers were Drake's or not.

Dagger saved me the trouble when he whirled around to the Berserker with the sword. He snapped out an order sharply and the Berserker warily lowered the blade to the ground. At a firm look from Dagger, he flipped it over his shoulder and into the sheathe on his back that he was wearing.

Then Dagger looked back at me. His axe was tucked into his belt and his sword was still on his back. I tilted my head at him curiously. Dagger seemed concerned that I not be hurt and was not threatening me like that pirate leader had done.

Carefully, Dagger stepped closer to me, making soothing noises as he drew another knife. I growled, thinking of treachery and Dagger quickly sliced the rope muzzle to the ground and jumped back when I snapped at him.

I realized what he had done and worked my jaw muscles. He had freed me. Dagger had put the blade back into his belt out of sight and immediate reach. He didn't seem like a threat to me.

I raised my wings and lightning jumped between the bars of the arena to charge me. The look in Dagger's eyes was one of pure wonder, of admiration, and of respect. He was all the things that the pirate leader and the Nightfury's runty friend were not.

How brave was he though? I took a step towards Dagger and his men took several steps back. Dagger himself did not move. His stance was relaxed, not coiled to strike and his hands were away from his weapons.

I sniffed the air, noting the same scent of dragon blood. There was also another familiar scent to it. I smelled the scent of Berserk clinging to Dagger's clothes. It was familiar and comforting to smell my home. There could be no doubt then. Dagger, and probably his men, _were_ Drake's Berserkers. They were allies.

I let my spines relax and sat down in front of Dagger. There was something else that was familiar to the boy. As I was trying to place it, one of his men stepped forward and I growled at him, concentrating. Dagger seemed amused by my reaction, and smiled.

There it was. That smile. It was the same smile Drake had, and the boy had Drake's green eyes as well. I wondered how long I had been frozen. Was this Drake's son or an even further descendent? It made little matter to me I supposed, Drake would not want me to hurt his offspring Of all the humans I had met so far since I had awakened, Dagger was the only one I liked. He was so much like Drake.

Dagger stepped back now, coaxing me to follow him. I heard him say the word "ship" and realized he wanted me to go to his ship. That was fine by me. Judging from the guard's bleeding bodies, Dagger obviously hadn't asked for me back. The pirate leader would not be pleased.

I followed him, seeing the same wonder in Dagger's eyes reflected in his troops as I did so without attacking him. Did they expect me to attack him? I could never hurt one with Drake's blood as this boy obviously had. I tried not to take offense. These were just humans after all.

Sure enough, Dagger led me back to a ship. It looked like the same ship that Dagger had been on during my fight with the Nightfury. Maybe it was. The members of the crew beat a hasty retreat, giving me room. I looked at them, but none of them looked like they were going to strike.

As I observed the boat, I saw my harness sitting on the deck. It surprised me and I curiously went over and sniffed it. No, this was not my harness but it was designed the same. I could see Dagger watching me curiously and I realized he probably wanted to harness me up to help him with those pirates who wouldn't be happy with him. Willing to oblige Drake's offspring, I sat and spread my wings so they could put the harness on me.

Dagger looked surprised by my action, and ordered the ship to push off. I heard the words "our fleet," and realized that this was just one of Dagger's ships. Of course Drake would send more than one ship to get me back. The ship took off from the rocky shore and Dagger walked closer to me.

Curiosity now lit his eyes as well as wonder as he carefully walked around me, apprising me. Dagger must have been a little afraid because he kept his hands by his sides for a while. Finally, he gathered up enough courage to touch the scales on my side.

I didn't growl at him. Dagger was jumpy enough that a growl could scare him overboard. I'd had that effect on humans before. His hand was warm and it felt soft on my scales just as Drake's did. It had been so long since I had felt the touch of a human hand. I couldn't help but purr, and he smiled in turn.

After a little while longer of Dagur looking, two of the crew brought the harness over. I settled down and resumed my previous position. This was not Drake, but this was obviously his offspring. I did not want to scare him and disappoint Drake.

I did not move once as they clumsily attached the harness. They did not do it right and I shook it off so they could try again correctly. Dagger seemed amused by my nitpicking. Finally, the harness was attached correctly.

No sooner then had the last strap been tightened when one of the ship's crew called Dagger's name.

Dagger looked up and the crewman pointed over the bow. "Outcast ship coming," he said.

Dagger followed the crewman's gaze and saw the ship coming as well.

I knew the words ship and coming, but what was outcast? As I looked at the incoming ship I realized I knew. The incoming ship had the same red crest on it that the pirate ship that had dragged me out of the water. No, I corrected myself. That group wasn't pirates. They must be called Outcasts.

This was the situation I had been waiting for and I spread my wings and beat them downward to take flight. I saw Dagger whip around to look at me with fear in his eyes, but I stayed hovering out of sight behind the sail. What did he think I would do? Fly off and abandoned Drake's offspring and his Berserkers?

Two of the crew grabbed the ropes of my harness and I was tempted to channel some lightning at them to let go, but Dagger didn't object so I did not. He drew his axe and tossed it lazily in his hand as the Outcast ship came closer to them. Both crafts slowed to a stop.

I could not see through the sail, but I heard the voice of the lead Outcast that I had despised call out to Dagger. It sounded like a challenge.

Dagger's voice was uncaring as he replied. I heard him saw the word "Alvin" and reasoned that it was the name of the lead Outcast.

Alvin had challenged Dagger again and had called out the words "our" and "Skrill."

Our Skrill? I was not the Outcasts Skrill. I was Drake's and now Dagger's.

Dagger's offended tone of voice confirmed my train of thought. He said the word "Skrill" several times and the word "our" as well.

Yes Alvin, Dagger's right. I'm with my human friend Drake and his Berserkers. You seem to be an enemy to Dagger like the Nightfury and his fellow riders. That might make you my next target.

Alvin spoke in a warning tone as if this was Dagger's last chance to behave himself.

I heard footsteps as Dagger replied and walked over. The sail suddenly rose as Dagger cut the rope and I saw the Outcast ship. Lightning jumped to me as I charged myself and roared a challenge. Alvin was the Outcast leader.

Anger suddenly colored Alvin's face as if he couldn't believe that Dagger had the audacity to challenge him and he drew a two-handed broadsword with a hiss of metal. With a battle cry, Alvin launched from his ship and onto Dagger's. There was no mistaking what Alvin told Dagger then as anything but a threat he was going to keep.

Then he swung at Dagger. Dagger was thrown back but he stood quickly with a smile as if he had been looking forward to this. He jumped at Alvin and the two engaged.

My first reflex was to help Dagger, but then I saw that although both crew of the ship were cheering, they were not interfering. Dagger must want to do this on my own. I relented myself to watch. If Dagger needed my help then he could always get it.

The word Skrill was exchanged by both contestants several times as the fight progressed, with Dagger saying it rather possessively. Dagger got the upper hand and knocked Alvin against the bow of the boat. Alvin got to his feet with a vengeance and suddenly Dagger's axe was sent flying across the deck away from him.

Dagger dodged Alvin's blade and it ended up embedding itself into the deck's ship. Alvin's voice was condescending as he taunted Dagger. I heard the word "run."

I let out a little trill, reminding Dagger that I was here. Dagger looked up at me and suddenly gave a determined look. He jumped onto Alvin's back and then past him to where I was. The two Berserkers gave over custody of the harness ropes to Dagger.

There was cheerfulness in his voice as Dagger told Alvin the words, "you" and "running." He yanked on the ropes at last and I drew the lightning to me as I was told, letting out a shriek. It was time I gave Alvin a little payback.

Alvin looked up at me dumbfounded when he suddenly realized what he was up against. He stuttered something, and I gladly launched a strike at him. This human may be big, but he was fast and managed to dodge my first one although his sword clattered away from him. He crashed against the side of the ship from the force of the impact.

Dagger pulled on the rope again and I spat. Alvin managed to jump to his feet in time to avoid it. This human really was pesky. I heard Dagger laugh victoriously and Alvin jumped overboard. I knew then that I had him beat. Fool. I might not be able to redirect lightning while I was in the water, but that didn't mean my lightning was useless against it.

Dagger jumped onto the side of the ship, tugging on the ropes of my harness slightly to keep his balance. I almost mistook it as my cue to shoot, but stopped myself. This was Dagger's victory, I'd let him do it his way.

Then he snapped on the harness's ropes, and I shot into the water as Alvin disappeared beneath the surface. The water echoed my lightning and it glowed white hot at the buildup of energy.

Furious at their losers defeat, some of the Outcasts jumped over from their ship onto Dagger's. Dagger's tone was not goading as before, but a sharper one like he was making a deal. So I did not shoot as he spoke. Dagger laughed as he pointed into the water where Alvin had jumped in. A few fish floated up to the surface, having been electrocuted.

I charged the lightning to myself without being asked and lightning ran down the harness's ropes creating quite a striking image as Dagger looked at the Outcasts. They surrendered to his leadership.

Dagger released his grip on the rope and walked back to the bow of the ship. With my task done, I landed on the ship's deck. Dagger's ship led the Outcast one to a harbor where I could see many ships. I recognized the blue coloration on some as being Berserker and the red from Outcast. It was a combined fleet then. I made a note to protect the blue ships first in battle.

Now that I had some time, I neatly groomed my spines. Dagger was about to present me to his fleet of red and blue ships. I wanted to look my best. That would lessen the chance of any Outcast thinking about betraying Dagger.

There was some shouting from the red Outcast ships when they realized that their leadership had changed. I shut them up by shrugging off the harness and taking flight. My roar silenced them, and I attracted the lightning to me, illuminating the whole sky blue. I circled the fleet and then landed back behind Dagger.

Dagger looked surprised by my help, but the complaints from the Outcast ships dropped rapidly. I was curious why Dagger looked surprise by my interference or by the fact that I had shrugged the harness off. Didn't he know that it was designed to do that so I could if I needed to? The harness was replaced.

It didn't take very long before the Outcast who seemed to be answering for Alvin retuned to Dagger and saluted. He said the words "fleet" "sail" and "berk."

Berk… I knew I had heard that somewhere before… Then I remembered. Berk was an island I had helped Drake defeat. In fact, Berk was the island where the Nightfury was! It sounded like Dagger was planning on going there and attacking. I was pleased.

I took off again, knowing that the order to set sail was about to be given. Dagger didn't look at me, worried that I might leave him this time. Of course I wouldn't leave him. I was thinking about how I should best attack the Nightfury and his rider this time now that I had a chance to see them in battle. My stomach rumbled a bit, and I realized that on the way to Berk I'd have to get something to eat. I didn't think Dagger would mind.

I was busy thinking about this, and didn't realize the danger until Dagger suddenly yanked on the ropes of my harness. I roared as I turned from surprise, from knowing that there had to be an enemy for me to face, and the fact that Dagger was pulling on the ropes so hard. I would have to teach him that he didn't need to do that for me.

I saw the Berk Nightfury and his human hovering in midair not far away. It seemed the Nightfury had come of his own free will. How lucky… for me. Dagger yanked on the rope, cuing me to open fire and I instantly did so.

The Nightfury turned tail and flew off. Coward! I took off after him instinctively and I could tell that Dagur was still holding onto the ropes. That was odd. Normally Drake would let go of the ropes in dragon combat and I would shrug off the harness and engage them myself. It seemed like Dagger had a score to settle so I supposed I didn't mind his accompanying me.

A chase ensued, and I made sure I stayed close enough to the black spires of rock that Dagger could jump from one to another. I also had to fly straight and level as I shot a few bolts at the Nightfury. This made it hard to miss.

Finally, the Nightfury stopped retreating and landed on a cliff edge. It and its rider looked ready for battle as Dagur landed and walked over. I wanted to shoot, but Dagger had not given me my cue. He was too bust throwing what I assumed to be insults in the Nightfury's direction. Humans did this sometimes, just started talking. It was annoying, but I was used to it.

The Nightfury fired two plasma shoots at me and I didn't even bother to counter with a bolt. I simply let lightning charge on my wings and swatted them aside harmlessly. This way there was no explosion of energy. I know humans are fragile and flightless, and I didn't the explosion to cause Dagger to fall from this height.

Dagger tossed something which was likely a taunt at the Nightfury's human and tugged on the ropes. I spat a bolt which the Nightfury jumped up and dodged. The Nightfury shot back and I swatted it aside with my wings. The next blast I countered with my own, creating a small explosion.

There was a little more of taunting and then the Nightfury shot a plasma bolt. I deflected it with my wings. Just like always when I used my lightning, the lightning channeled down the ropes. I wasn't worried. Dagger was holding it right so he wouldn't get hurt.

Then I heard Dagger's scream of pain. I cut my lightning, but it was too late. The lightning exploded outward just like when one of my shots and the Nightfury's canceled out and Dagur was thrown off the cliff. I looked down in horror to see my human laying on the ground. Dagger got up after a second but then passed out again from the lightning.

What had happened? Oh no, Dagger must not have been holding the ropes right! I looked down to see water on the top of the cliff. Dagger had been standing in it and it had conducted my lightning. No. The Nightfury had tricked him!

I saw that the Nightfury had landed and shot a blast his way, hitting the stone near him. The Nightfury's human raised his voice in surprise as the two took off, causing me to miss again. Snarling, I discarded that harness and chased after the fleeing Nightfury.

We flew around the rock of the island and then out into open sea. I made my shots very powerful, drawing off the lightning every few shots. The Nightfury was too agile for me to hit. I was not at my full strength.

Then the Nightfury changed course to a glacier. I gladly gave chase. Dagger was Drake's offspring! Hurting him was as bad as hurting Drake! I'd make that _Nightfury_ pay!

Yet the Nightfury continued to elude me. Even when I knocked off a piece of the glacier, it flew between the falling chunk and the main iceberg and emerged safe. The Nightfury hesitated after that, trying to gain its breath but I didn't let it and shot twice more.

The Nightfury tucked in its wings and dove down, vanishing. I flew over to where I had lost it, and spotted the cut in the glacier. That had to be where it was hiding. Cowardly Nightfury! I'd teach it not to mess with a Skrill.

Knowing I would not have access to the lightning until I emerged, I charged myself one final time and then dove into the glacier after it. Before long, I could see my target and gave chase, shooting again. It wouldn't hold still long enough for me to get a clear shot. I did a tight turn so I could follow the Nightfury through a partially collapsed tunnel, and then into a large open room.

There was a crack in the ice above, letting sunlight pour in. I looked around for my opponent. Then I saw him standing in front of me, wings spread in a clear challenge. I didn't think. I just dove. It had been a long time since I had tasted Nightfury blood, and this one's would be particularly sweet.

I roared my challenge as I flew closer and then suddenly crashed into ice. My head spun and I blacked out for a moment as I crashed onto the ice in a heap. I could hear the Nightfury roar at me, singing its victory and then a voice that sounded like its tiny human.

Slowly I opened my eyes again. The Nightfury had tricked me as well as Dagger, and I had crashed into its reflected image. I felt water submerging me and I tried to stand, to jump away only for the water to freeze in the subzero temperatures.

 _No! This was happening all over again! I had failed Drake and now I was going to fail Dagger! No!_ Darkness fell into my sight. _I failed. Forgive me Drake… and forgive me Dagger…_

That was the last thought the Skrill had before he slipped back into hibernation in the ice.

* * *

 **The End**

 _To Be Continued In..._

 _ **Walking a Dagur's Edge Between Peace and War**_

* * *

 **It doesn't makes sense that the Skrill would have the ability to safely freeze without them using it, so i thought that they should use it. The Skrill is as close to Drake as Toothless is to Hiccup. Toothless would protect Hiccup's son to. Also, the Skrill would know Dagur's name but it couldn't exactly know that it's spelled differently.**

 **Hiccup never stood a chance at taming the Skrill, but Dagur did. Watch what happens when the Skrill returns to Dagur's side. An aerial battle of Dagur and the Skrill against Toothless and Hiccup. It will be awesome, but in a later story...**


End file.
